


End

by AcceleOrder



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen, pls dont read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2297984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcceleOrder/pseuds/AcceleOrder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The End of Tokyo Ghoul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End

**Author's Note:**

> This is true.

YO I'M DEAD YOU'RE DEAD HE'S DEAD SHE'S DEAD MY BEST FRIEND'S MISSING I GOT BETRAYED BY MY NAKAMA AND OHHH NEW MYSTERIES BUT I'M DEAD SO I DON'T EVEN CARE.

 

-THE END-

**Author's Note:**

> It's still true. I will delete this once I cool down because I am just wtf right now.


End file.
